With the advancement and rapid development of science and technology, electronic products such as liquid crystal displays, mobile phones, notebook computers and digital cameras have become very popular. They are not only frequently used by the general public but are also the focus and trend of industrial production. In the market, the pursuit of high performance, high convenience, portability and the trend of miniaturization, the existing transistor fabricating process has been unable to meet demand. Therefore, in recent years, many researchers have devoted themselves to the development of flexible transistors in order to expand the application range and variability of the transistors.
Generally, flexible substrates used for fabricating flexible transistors mainly contain organic flexible substrates made of organic materials, which are not resistant to high temperatures. Therefore, in the process of fabricating a flexible transistor, in order to prevent the organic flexible substrate from being cracked by heat, a short wavelength laser with low transmittance is mostly used to crystallize amorphous or nanocrystalline-phase semiconductor material on an organic flexible substrate to form a polycrystalline material layer, and the source/drain activation is performed by using a low-temperature and long-time thermal annealing process. However, the limits of the above process make it difficult to further reduce the size of the flexible transistor, thereby hindering the trend toward the miniaturization of electronic products.